Captain John Price's Contest History
Who is Captain John Price? Captain John Price is a British SAS officer in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Prior to the events in Modern Warfare, Price was a Lieutenant under Captain MacMillan. The two of them were sent to assassinate Imran Zakhaev. Price completes the mission and escapes with an injured MacMillan, who Price carries to the extraction point. In the events of Modern Warfare, Price is now a captain and leads a four man SAS squad including Gaz and Soap MacTavish. In the squad's first mission, Price leads them onto a cargo ship carrying some sort of nuclear device. They are attacked and escape via helicopter. Price saves MacTavish from falling to his death. Price leads them to their next mission in Russia where they join Sgt. Kamarov's and rescue their informant Nikolai. Nikolai is able to give the squad valuable information that leads to Price's squad capturing Khaled Al-Asad. Price tortures Al-Asad for info and learns that Zakhaev is still alive, he then kills Al-Asad. Price then leads his squad to capture Victor Zakhaev - Imran's son. Zakhaev commits suicide before they can capture him which causes Imran Zakhaev to launch missiles at the United States. The SAS and Marines on hand infiltrate the facility in an attempt to deactivate the nukes. They succeed and on the way out Price is badly injured by Zakhaev and his men. Price manages to slide his M1911 to MacTavish who kills Zakhaev and his men. A medic attempts to revive Price but it doesn't look good. In between Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2, Price was held in Russian jail called GULag. He was rescued by Task Force 141 and was reluctant to be rescued by the team. However, he recognizes MacTavish and joins the team. MacTavish then returns the M1911 to Price. After his rescue, Price returns to his role as Captain and joins the team. Price and MacTavish investigate an arms deal in Afghanistan and are attacked by General Shepherd's men. Recognizing their general's treachery, they try to warn Ghost and Sanderson only to find that they have already been killed. Price obtains intel on Shepherd and finds out that Shepherd uses Site Hotel Bravo. With help form Nikolai, they escape to Site Hotel Bravo and fight their way to Shepherd. Price and MacTavish shoot down Shepherd only to crash themselves. They are separated and once Price finds MacTavish, Shepherd has stabbed MacTavish. Price tackles Shepherd and they begin to fight. Shepherd gains the upper hand but MacTavish is able to remove the knife and throw it at Shepherd - killing him. Price helps Soap and his injuries and Nikolai comes to their rescue and helps them escape. Price is labeled as a wanted war criminal for his "treachery" and is currently in hiding. "This is for the record..." Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-1 Winter 2010 Contest - Hyrule Division - 4 Seed * Hyrule Round 1 --- Lost to (13) [Man X, 27792 34.28% - 53276 65.72% * Extrapolated Strength --- 66th Place 22.43% With the success of Modern Warfare 2. Price was able to sneak into the contest as a four seed. He is one of the only Call of Duty characters to have a recognizable picture because you actually see it in the game. His x-stat strength is quite good compared to the other characters in the same game. He could return to the contest if Modern Warfare 3 is released. Category:Contest Histories